Allura to the Rescue
by Mertz
Summary: My answer to the Allura rescuing Keith KAEX challenge.


A slightly early Merry Christmas all! The members of KAEX have been discussing Allura's character in the different shows (GoLion, Voltron, DofU and Voltron Force) lately and how Keith has had to rescue her from Lotor. So I issued a challenge to see who could write a good story of Allura saving Keith! This is my entry.

Enjoy! Mertz

All disclaimers apply...

Allura to the Rescue!

Running out of the launch tube, Keith stops once he clears the dais and turns to look back at the others. As they gather around him, his gaze moves over each of them in turn. Hunk has his typical expression on his face, a mixture of smile and hunger as he glances at the clock. Pidge, standing beside his best friend, is messing with the tablet computer in his hand, going over the flight recorder information. Lance has an utterly bored expression on his face, waiting for Keith to dismiss them. Finally, he stops on Allura. The princess smiles at him as she awaits his command. Returning the smile, the commander states, "Great job today! Let's get some breakfast then we'll reconvene at 0900."

As Hunk, Pidge and Lance turn and leave the control room, Keith holds out his arm to Allura, "May I escort you to breakfast, your Highness?"

A quiet laugh escapes her then Allura's face becomes carefully neutral as she straightens her spine and replies in the most regal, formal voice possible, "That would be very kind of you, Commander Kogane."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replies dryly, causing Allura to lose her formal stance as she laughs again.

He holds out his arm for her with a smile. She takes it and follows him out of the room. As they approach the dining room, a soldier calls out after them, "Commander Kogane!"

Stopping just outside the doors, Keith releases his hold on the princess' arm then turns to face the man, "Yes?"

Reaching him, the soldier holds out a packet of missives, "These were dropped off at the castle entrance for you, sir. I was asked to deliver…"

The rest of the man's words fade away as Keith looks at the top envelope. Recognizing the handwriting, he rolls his eyes before turning his attention back to the man in front of him, "Thanks. I'll take care of them."

"What is it?"

Turning back to Allura, he directs her into the dining room as he replies, "Just some letters."

"Letters?" questions Lance, his attention fully on the two walking in. Spotting the collection in his friend's hand, a wide, evil grin grows on his face, "From your devoted fan club?"

"Shut up, Lance!" snarls the commander as he takes his seat and all but throws the letters onto the table in front of him.

Reaching over, Lance snatches the packet before Keith can stop him. Ripping the top one open, he reads aloud, "Dearest Keith, though you haven't answered our last letters, we, your devoted fans, know that you must have a dreadfully busy schedule and will not hold it against you…"

"ENOUGH!"

Ignoring the laughter of others, Keith stands up, holds out his hand and demands, "Give them back now!"

Rolling his eyes, Lance hands them back across the table while retorting, "Jeez Keith! You don't need to get your undies in a twist over it." He smiles brightly as Keith snatches the letters back, "They are your devoted fans after all."

Keith snorts, "More like a bunch of crazies…"

His eyes drift over to Allura to find the princess trying very hard to stifle her own laughter, but her face keeps twitching with merriment. Trying to keep her face straight, she finally manages, "You could always have a fan club meeting here at the castle, Keith."

The others lose it entirely and start laughing. Gritting his teeth, the commander snaps, "Not funny, Princess! I didn't ask for this!"

She stops laughing to answer, "I'd think of it as a compliment! So what if a group of the local women thinks of you as their hero! What can it hurt to answer one of their letters?"

"I want them to stop!" retorts Keith, "Not encourage them to keep doing it!"

She rolls her eyes at him then replies, "So why don't you write them a letter and ask them to stop?"

"I did…" he grumbles under his breath, "Instead of two letters a week, now I receive twenty."

The group loses it again, laughing gaily until Nanny walks in with the breakfast trays and snaps, "What's this? Where did you lot learn your table manners?" She walks over to Allura's place and sets a plate down in front of her, "I would think you would know better, Princess. These boys have a horrible effect on you."

Sobering instantly, Allura replies, "I'm sorry, Nanny."

However, when Keith looks over at her, he can still see the merriment in her eyes. Picking up the letters, he hands them to Nanny, "Send these to the incinerator please."

The governess looks at the address on the topmost letter and snorts, "Again? What a bunch of ill mannered, ridiculous women. Writing letters to an unmarried man…if I were their mother…"

Keith blots out the rest of her words as he picks up his fork and begins eating his breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finished with his breakfast, Keith begins to stand only for the royal advisor to walk in saying, "Oh good. I'm glad you're all still here." Sitting back down, the commander asks, "What's up, Coran?"

"We…ah…well…I…forgot to inform the princess…I mean…"

Allura stands, "What is it, Coran?"

Looking highly uncomfortable, the advisor finally answers, "I forgot that Councilman Addler requested that you visit his village's market day today. He is hoping that your presence…" he looks around the table suddenly, "and that of the rest of the Force, will help encourage the local residents that they would be safe bringing more of their fares out. With more people willing to visit the market place, the local economy should continue to grow..."

"Jeez Coran," complains Lance, "Why don't you just say their hoping that having local celebrities in their midst will bring out more of the people to spend money." Finished, he smoothes back his hair, "I'd be happy to provide the ladies with a reason to come out!"

"Oh brother," snorts out Hunk as he starts laughing.

Shaking his head at the group, Keith turns his attention back to the advisor, "When?"

"Just after lunch," the older man replies, "The market opens at 1300."

Nodding, the commander turns to face the princess, his gaze turning speculative, "We don't have security in place…"

"Keith, I'm sure I'll be perfectly safe with you and the others present," Allura answers firmly.

"We could always go in the lions," suggests Pidge, "That would bring out the people."

"No," answers Keith, "Since this wasn't planned out in advance, I'd rather not draw that much attention to our presence there. We will go on horseback. The village is only a short ways away. We can get back easily enough in the event of attack."

Coran smiles at him, "Very good. I'll send someone down to inform Councilman Addler of your impending arrival."

As he leaves the room, Keith stands, "Let's get our work done so we will be ready to go by noon. Everyone to the conference room." Ignoring the groans of his men, the commander leads the way out of the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Leading the way into the village that afternoon, Keith's gaze continuously moves back and forth, looking for signs of danger to the princess. He becomes cognizant of her riding up alongside of him. Continuing his vigilance, he only looks her way when she says, "I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"You'll have to forgive me for not agreeing with you." His expression becomes serious, "As long as Lotor is out there, I'll always worry."

She smiles brightly at him, "You have no idea how safe that makes me feel."

Keith smiles back at her then turns his attention back to their impeding arrival. Entering the town, his eyes move over the villagers as they ride though town toward the village center. He notes the excitement on the faces of the people they pass and soon a crowd is following them into toward the market place. Reaching the center, he directs his horse over to the hitching rail then climbs down from the saddle. He ties the reins then moves over to help the princess down. Her hands come to rest on his shoulders as Keith lifts her down from the horse. He pauses as her feet touch the ground, loathe to release her. A warm smile slips across her face as her hands move down his chest and Allura whispers, "Thanks Keith."

"Hey! Look at all the people!"

"Wow! They all seem excited to see us!"

Hearing his men, Keith clears his throat as he drops his hands then takes the reins from Allura to tie up her horse. When he turns back around, it is to find her standing between Hunk and Lance, visiting with the locals who had approached them. Deciding it was going to be a long afternoon, he moves forward. Holding out his arm, Keith says, "Shall we see what the shops have to offer?"

Nodding to him, Allura takes his elbow and allows him to lead her around the market place.

Twenty minutes later, Keith moves away to walk over to the fountain in the market center. Dipping a hand into the water, he rubs it over the back of his neck as he looks around the crowd. Most of the people were going about their shopping or milling around to admire the princess. His eyes move back to her. She was in a deep discussion with one of the local farmers on ways to expand his farm and protect his livestock from Doom attacks. Finding himself staring at her, Keith forces himself to turn away to face the fountain once more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Listening to the farmer, Allura's gaze briefly drifts over his shoulder to the man standing near the fountain. Her heart warms to find Keith staring so intently at her. They had become much closer in the last two months. She hoped they would become even closer. She almost smiles when he realizes he is staring, reddens, and then turns away. Forcing her attention back to the farmer when he asks a question, Allura is about to answer but is interrupted by a loud squeal, "OH MY GOD! IT'S KEITH!"

"What the?" asks Lance as he turns to look at the source of the squeal.

Turning as well, Allura finds a group of women standing together, pointing and gasping at the sight of the Voltron Commander in the middle of their town. Bemused, she listens to them continue their cries.

"Oh, he is so handsome!"

"I can't believe he's here!"

"I'll just die if I don't get to meet him!"

"I get to meet him first!"

Looking back at Keith, she finds a horrified expression on his face. He quickly leaves the fountain area to make his way back over to her. Her eyes move to Lance as he starts laughing, "Look Keith! It's your fan club!"

"Shut up Lance!" he snarls then looks over at Allura, "We better leave."

"I'm not in any danger," replies the princess tartly with an arch of her perfectly shaped brow, "They're not my fans."

He glares at her then suddenly looks over as the girls exclaiming, "I WANT A LOCK OF HIS HAIR! I WANT TO TOUCH HIM! LET'S GET HIM!"

Seeing the rush of females coming at them, Allura looks over as Lance hesitantly states, "Keith…you might want to…ahh…get out of here."

She looks back to find a panicked expression forming on the commander's face at the onslaught of women running toward him as he agrees, "Umm…yeah…" then turns and runs in the opposite direction. Turning back, Allura watches Lance step out to the group of rampaging women to try to slow them down. A bright, cocky smile slips across his face as he says, "Ladies…" only for them to knock him over in their rush to get by.

Taking a step to the side to avoid being run over as well, Allura glances over to find Hunk trying to help Lance back up while holding in his laughter. Looking back in Keith's direction, she finds him still running, the crowded market place parting like the sea to allow him through, and the group of his rabid fans hot on his tail.

"Damn, he might not be able to outrun them," observes Pidge as he pauses next to her.

Shaking her head, Allura runs across the market place to her horse. Quickly untying the reins, she hops up into the saddle then takes off at a gallop in the direction of Keith and his fans. She pushes the horse around the group then yells at Keith as she catches up to him, "Get on!"

He pauses in his running only long enough to grab onto the back of her saddle and haul himself up behind her. Snapping the horse's reins, Allura takes off, very quickly leaving the rabid fans and the village behind. As they clear the town limits, she calls back to him, "I think that makes us even."

"For…what?" he asks behind her, clearly out of breath.

"For all the times you rescued me from Lotor," Allura answers him.

"All the times?" the commander questions, "You only saved me once!"

Glancing back at him with a wide smile on her face, Allura reminds him, "You only had to rescue me from one madman…I just saved you from an entire mob."

His dumbfounded expression has her choking back laughter. Shaking his head, Keith finally grumbles, "Point taken…we're even."

Allura's laughter rings out as she turns back around and directs the horse down the road leading back to the castle.


End file.
